


h

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: Some soft fluff





	h

Whitley glanced up at Mei from the floor, pausing her rifling through the dvds.

"We could watch Narnia?" She asked, and the taller demon nodded, setting down the bowl of popcorn and looking around for a blanket. Whitley stood up after the dvd was in the player and launched herself onto the sofa, grabbing the blanket and covering herself with it. Mei sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer, kissing her on the cheek before pressing play on the remote. 

As the movie went on, Mei's touches turned playful, and she ended up dancing her fingers up and down Whitley sides, laughing as she broke into a fit of giggles, squirming as she tried to get away.   
"Stop!" She squeaked, her laughter drowning out the sounds from the television. Eventually, she got close to falling off of the sofa, her tail lashing, so Mei stopped, pulling her back up.  
"Sorry." She purred, nuzzling against her. Whitley gave an annoyed noise, before gently pressing a kiss against her lips.

When it was over, Whitley had fallen asleep against Mei's chest. She was content to just stay there, playing with her hair until she fell asleep as well.


End file.
